The Difference Love Can Make
by spiritoflovers
Summary: The Flanagan's had been good friends of the Shelby's since birth. Before the war they were all innocent and carefree. Tommy returns to find Lyla no longer an awkward 13 year old but a woman, a woman he wants. But can he have her? Will this change everything? A/U: Will follow basics of Peaky Blinder show but not completely, what it would be if Tommy had love. Tommy/OC, Ada/Freddie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Peaky Blinders. The Flanagan's are however my own creation. This is the first time in a long time that I'm returning to FF writing, this has been stuck in my head all summer and I've wanted to write my own version of Peaky Blinders since I first watched the show and fell in love with the Shelby Clan a year ago. Hopelessly in love with Tommy and I never much cared for Grace, I'm not sure if she'll be in this much if at all. This is the obligatory first chapter, its very long and hopefully not boring!**

Lyla Flanagan and her older brother Louis were longtime family friends of the Shelby's. Their mother, Beth, was also a young gypsy girl who'd run off with an Irish man, Michael, and landed in Small Heath. Once there Beth felt incredibly lonely, but once she met Mary Shelby, another gypsy woman, and Mary's sister-in-law Polly Grey, they three became fast friends. Nearly inseparable. They were always together. Once Beth had Louis; him, Arthur Jr, and Tommy all played together. Louis was a year younger than Tommy, and three years younger than Arthur. The two Gypsy's were determined to raise their babies as they would within their own communities with other Romney. They would teach them their language, their beliefs, and their culture. They would bring them to fairs held by the caravans that passed outside of Birmingham. Three years later Mary had another little boy, John. Both she and Polly were there for Beth though as she suffered 4 miscarriages, year after year. It was two years after John that all three women where pregnant at the same time and all had little girls. Ada, Anna, and Lyla. Their little boys took to their baby sisters and cousin quickly with the understanding that they were to protect them from anything and everything. They all took their jobs rather seriously little boys of 8, 6, 5, and 2 (granted John was a little too young but he'd join his brothers). Polly had another baby, a little boy named Michael a year after her daughter.

As the years passed by the boys did protect their sisters and cousin. Even though the Flanagan's weren't blood they were still considered family and it was the deepest hope and wish of the mothers that one day they'd join their families together in marriage. The three little girls were princesses in nearly every sense of the word. Unfortunately, the Shelby boys had to protect Ada and their cousin Anna from their abusive father. Polly's husband died passed while she was still pregnant with Michael and thus had no father for her considered themselves lucky as Arthur Sr. spent less and less time with them. Michael Flanagan however took all the little ones on as his own. He loved his son and daughter very much, and gladly took on the Shelby's and the Grey's as his own children as well. He was a good man, and he taught all of the boys what it meant to be a good man. That a good man protects and provides for his family by any means necessary. When they boys joined a gang- the Peaky Blinders- he hadn't judged them, the world was a very dangerous place he'd told them 'better to be the dangerous man' 'better to be the feared then do the fearin'. Hell he encouraged Louis to join. Gangs were prevalent in every city and the Blinders had rules, they weren't a wild pack of wolves terrorizing the streets they kept everything ordered in Small Heath. They were feared and respected. Sure it wasn't all legal and they fought, but in all honesty Michael knew and understood that this was the only way these boys would ever be able to provide their future families with security. Boys like them born in towns like this didn't get far in the world, no one would ever let them forget where they came from, they'd be looked down on. Better to instill fear in the people who try to look down on you. Arthur had joined first, a year later Tommy and Louis joined at the respective ages of 12 and 11.

One hard year later Michael passed away from a sickness in his lungs, cancer they called it. Everyone was devastated. Little Lyla, only 6 at the time, spent a month clutching at her heartbroken mother's skirts, nothing anyone said could get her let go. On the day she did let go was the day her mom received a letter from her own father, John Owens, leader of the Owens clan. In the letter he asked, no told her to come home. Her husband was dead, she needed to return to her family. Lyla listened as her mother told Mary and Polly about it and how she was seriously considering it. She was housewife. How was she supposed to provide for her children? Lyla, for the first time in weeks, willingly let go of her mother and went to her room, she had decided she was going to run away. She packed a little basket of clothes, toys, and her favorite book, she even snuck into the kitchen and took some food before returning to her room. The women would see her leaving out the front door. Instead she opened her bedroom window dropped the basket outside and then climbed out herself.

It was several hours later when Beth had been convinced by Mary and Polly not to leave Small Heath that anyone realized Lyla was missing. Beth collapsed crying, her baby girl was gone. Luckily it happened to be the same time as the boys had all gotten home, every Wednesday night they all had dinner at the Flanagan's. When Polly explained what happened they immediately took off scouring the town for the little girl. Louis felt horrible, like he'd let his father down.

"Don't worry, We'll find 'er Louis." Arthur told him as they searched.

It wasn't until well into the night that someone stumbled upon Lyla. Tommy had decided to check the pasture he and Louis took the horses to for exercise. His own sister wasn't fond of the muddy pasture but Lyla loved it. She loved picking the wildflowers, making herself a crown, and dancing around. Sure enough the closer he got to the old stone wall on the far right of the field he could hear little sniffling.

"Lyla?" He called out as he made out her little form sitting at the base of the wall easily enough, the sky had started to lighten.

"Tommy?" Her head shot up off her knees and he'd hardly knelt before her when she'd hurtled herself into his arms crying.

He held onto her tightly, relief flooding through him at finding her after such a long night. She didn't seem hurt, maybe just a bit scared. It was then that he noticed the little basket sitting next to where she'd been. So Aunt Pol was right, she hadn't gotten lost, no one led her away, she'd run away.

"Lyla, why are you trying to run away, love?" He asked softly, trying to pry the girl from him so he could look her in the eyes.

"Mama's gunna take us away! I don't want to go!" She told him crying harder.

"Shh. Shhh. Love, look at me." Tommy took hold of her chin and made her look up at him again, "Your mum's not takin' you anywhere."

"But she said-"

"She's not." Tommy let out a heavy sigh. "Ya know you had us all very worried, love." He said as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I know." She looked down at her hands, pulling at a loose string on her dress looking thoroughly ashamed. "Everyone's gunna be mad at me ain't they?"

"You scared us, but no we're not mad. Everyone will just be happy that your safe. Come on, let's get you 'ome." He lifted her from his lap and stood, grabbing her basket with on had and offering the other for her to take.

"M'kay." She mumbled before letting out a large yawn and grabbing Tommy's hand letting him pull her toward home.

Lyla didn't make it half way before getting so tired she started stumbling. Tommy let out his own yawn before stopping and scooping little Lyla up in his arms. He looked down at her, watching her eyes slowly close as she fell asleep. This was how he brought her home, passed out in his arms. It was a long walk and his arms had started to hurt despite her being small for her age, but he knew he'd make it. Dropping the little angel wasn't an option. All three women fussed over her as Beth took her from his arms. Oddly he missed the sensation of her head resting on his chest above his heart. The Flanagan's did stay in Small Heath much to Lyla's happiness. However, another bad year came and Polly's two children were taken from her, 6-year-old Anna and 5-year-old Michael. It would be a long time before they would ever see them again.

When Ada and Lyla turned 13 the two were joined at the hip and determined to cause as much trouble as possible. They're older brothers tried to give them hell for it but one look at Ada's big brown eyes or Lyla's green ones and they gave up. They couldn't however get by their mothers or Aunt Polly though and the boys were well aware so usually a threat to tell was enough to keep them from doing anything too crazy. But occasionally it wasn't. To the dismay of their big brothers, Ada and Lyla had discovered that they were in fact becoming _women_ and that boys were interesting and cute. Arthur, Tommy, Louis, and John all agreed that this wasn't a good thing. Oh how they wished their little sisters could go back to thinking boys were smelly and gross.

From the day they were born Ada and Lyla had been close and Ada was usually first. Ada was born April 5th and Lyla born the 6th. Ada lost her tooth first, and Ada had gotten her monthlies first. Now **both** _little women_ were out on the town giggling as they ran about from shop to shop. They had grabbed the money they made from their chores but needed just a bit more to make their purchase.

"Who should we ask?" Lyla whispered to her friend as they headed to the Garrison, it was a bar frequented and under the protection of the Peaky Blinders.

"Whoever's in the pub of course!" Ada laughed as she grabbed Lyla's hand and pulled her into the bar and went straight into the snug.

"What are you two doin' in 'ere?" Louis asked from his seat looking up over the cards in his hand.

"We need a little bit of money." Ada informed them an innocent smile on her face.

"You two just got your allowances, what you need more for?" Arthur asked tossing a few coins on the table.

"We need it for new dresses." Lyla answered shyly.

"What's wrong with the dresses you 'ave?" He asked still not bothering to look up at them.

"Oh jus' give 'em a few bob, Mom, Beth, and Aunt Polly will have our 'eads if they find out they're in here." John said around his cigarette, he was a bit young to be in the pub but Mary realized she wouldn't be able to keep him from following his older brothers in.

"Here." Tommy leaned over and dropped a few bob in Ada's hand, but before the mischievous girls could run off her grabbed her wrist. "I better not catch either of you in 'ere again and get that look off your face Ada, whatever you're thinking of doing, don't."

"I don't know what you're on about Thomas." Ada said primly trying to appear much more grown up then she was.

"Ada Mary Shelby, I mean it." Thomas stared her down with his intense blue eyes, "Lyla, look at me." His little sister might not budge but Little Lyla would.

"We're not looking for trouble Tommy." Lyla told him honestly when she managed to look up from the floor.

"Right, go on now." He dismissed them with a small smile.

"I thought we were done for when Tommy grabbed my arm!" Ada giggled.

"My heart was racing!" Lyla was giggling right along with her as they ran to their intended target, an older girls home from whom they were buying items of a specific nature to entice the opposite sex.

After they bought their items they ran back to Lyla's house, if anything the boys would be at the Shelby's and Beth was at work in the bakery. They had the house to themselves, plenty of time to put together their new looks. Both their mothers and Aunt Polly used make up and they were women now so they could wear it too. The girl they bought their makeup and a bottle of fiery red nail polish, nearly the same shade as Lyla's hair, from was the same age as Tommy, she was 19 and more than willing to part with some for a bit of money. They took turns applying the different colors to their eyes, lips, and nails. Once they thought they both looked like the older girls in town they changed their dresses and danced about Lyla's room. They hadn't planned on leaving the house, no doubt they'd get in trouble for it if any of their brothers, mothers, or aunt found out about it. However, when Ada noticed a few of the cute boys from class walking by outside all thoughts of staying in went out the window while she went out the front door.

"Ada! Wait!" Lyla tried not to shout it as she quickly followed after her.

"Come on girls!" Marcus Johnson and William Bowman were two rather handsome lads from school who were two years older and very much liked the girls 'improvements'. They had swiped a bottle from Marcus's father and asked if the girls wanted to share with them down by the cut. Lyla had been more hesitant than Ada but wasn't about to let her best friend go off alone.

"Here have some," Will handed the bottle to Lyla leaning in toward her, "it'll help you relax."

"Okay." She took the bottle from him and took a mouthful, she choked on it as it burned down her throat.

Handing back the bottle Lyla looked to her left finding Ada and Marcus kissing, seems she'd had the first kiss first too. When she turned her head back around she found Will much closer than before. Her heart started hammering away in her chest as he continued to lean in. This was happening. She was going to have her first kiss. His lips were rough and warm; all she could smell was the alcohol they'd been drinking. Everything was good, fine in fact, until he tried sticking his tongue in her mouth. Lyla's previously closed eyes popped open wide. Was he supposed to be doing that?

"What the bloody 'ell is this?!" An all too familiar voice shouted causing both young couples to jump apart. Arthur.

"Get your hands off my baby sister!" Louis shouted before pulling Will up to his feet by the collar of his shirt.

"How dare you lay a hand on my sister!" Arthur was giving Marcus a similar treatment, both boys looked ready to piss themselves.

"Stop it!" Ada shouted hitting her eldest brother on the back with her little fists as he threatened to cut the poor boy.

"Ada what the bloody hells on your face?" John walked up and grabbed her by the chin, Tommy looked over his shoulder before striding over to Lyla and grabbing her by the chin as well he noted the same crap on her face and the tears welling in her eyes.

"You two stay the hell away from our sisters, we catch you near them again and we'll cut you up and throw you in the cut." Tommy shouted with an authoritative voice. "And you tell all the other boys they'll keep their distance if they know what's best!" He shouted at the two boys now running for their lives.

"What are you wearin? Huh?" Louis was furious at his little sister, she looked like a painted up whore.

"Home. Now." Arthur demanded grabbing Ada, who had been kicking up a fuss, by her upper arm and pulling her along with him, Louis did the same with Lyla.

When they arrived at the Shelby house Beth and Polly were already there, Friday nights everyone ate at the Shelby house. Beth was holding little baby Finn who'd only just been born a few days ago. To say the girl's mothers were furious would be an understatement. They'd been pulled into the bathroom and their faces scrubbed hard all while receiving lectures on the proper behavior expected of young ladies.

"Ya know at your age if I'd kissed a boy your grandfather would have made me marry him!" Mary screeched, Ada had been doing her fair share of shouting back, up until this point. "Maybe I'll send your brothers out to grab the boy and make you marry him!"

"You can't do that!" Ada looked horrified.

"I just might if it'd stop you from running around looking like a trollop!" Mary shouted, knowing she'd finally gotten through when Ada started crying, and mumbling about how she wasn't ready to get married! "Oh hush, I'm not going to." She pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"You both are lucky your bothers showed up when they did," Polly said as she scrubbed Lyla's fingernails, having already cleaned Ada's, "You could've lost your virginity out there, even if you hadn't wanted too, drunk boys take advantage of innocent girls too naive to know better."

"Lyla you've been awfully quiet," Beth said looking at her little girl who was growing up too fast, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry Mum. I really am, I'll never do anything like that again. I swear." She had stopped silently crying but was still sniffling, "I promise I'll not kiss a boy again until I'm married. But is it…never mind." She looked away.

"What? What is it?" Beth asked her daughter tucking a loose red curl behind her ear.

"Is it normal for a boy too- too put his tongue in your mouth when you kiss?" She asked nervously still wondering why he'd done that.

"Oh dear." All three older women laughed.

"Yes darling, it is." Beth held her daughters face in her hands and placed a kiss on her forehead. "But you only kiss like that if you're married."

Neither girl would try wearing make up again for a while but eventually they would, especially Ada she loved how it made her look. A few months before Ada and Lyla's 14th birthday Beth received another note from her father, this time her presence was demanded because her mother was dying. Rose didn't have much longer to live and she wanted all of her children and grandchildren around when she passed. Louis and Lyla had been around their mother's family a number of times throughout the years but never for more than 2 weeks. Much to Ada's horror, after a week had passed she received a letter from Lyla saying they were traveling to Ireland with the Owen's clan, Rose decided she wanted to pass on Irish soil. A day later the next letter came with Louis delivering it, apparently their grandmother wasn't really ill but acting, still Beth refused to leave her mother's side, she wouldn't listen to her son and she was keeping Lyla with her. It was all a ploy. Louis and the Shelby boys had half a mind to go get them but it was 1914 and war was breaking out across Europe.

Arthur, Tommy, Louis, and their good friend Freddy Throne joined the army to fight for their country, John at 15 was too young. It was the right thing to do, but no matter how many times they told their mothers that they couldn't agree. No mother wants to send her child off to war, but it was impossible to keep them safe. Lyla would worry for her brother, the Shelby boy's, and even Freddie every day they were gone. She prayed to God every night that they'd all make it home safe. Before his older brothers left John proposed to and married his sweetie Martha, they were a bit young but in love and the wedding soften the blow of the older men leaving for war. By this point the Shelby's had taken over the Peaky Blinders and when they left they left the business as well; John, Mary, Polly, and even young Ada had to take over if they didn't want to lose all their business. Only a few young boys and a few older men who couldn't go to war were left behind in the gang to ensure protection.

A year into the war an outbreak of typhoid hit Small Heath hard and Mary Shelby caught it. She had to be sent to the nearest hospital to prevent further spread in the home. Polly sent letters to the boy's and Beth. Before she received their replies Mary had passed, she went quickly but not quietly and not without pain. John and Martha gave Mary her first grandchild before she left the world though. When the boys were informed their mother had passed they shouted, banged their fists on the ground, and wanted nothing more than to return home. But they couldn't without being labeled deserters and getting arrested the second the police spotted them. They couldn't be there to bury their mother; they didn't even get to say goodbye.

Beth and Lyla showed up the day before Mary passed and said their goodbyes, they stayed in Small Heath after that. Beth had finally realized her father's intent on marrying her off to a man in the clan, a cousin of hers but she could never marry another man after her Michael, he'd been the love of her life. Now back in their own house they joined John, Polly, and Ada in keeping Blinder business going, mostly that included the betting house. John, Ada, and Lyla took the bets with some of the younger boys. Polly and Beth made sure the books were correct while John led the more dangerous side of the Blinder business.

Over the next four years John and the women held the business together. John also became the father of 4 little ones; John Jr., Eugene and Evan (twins), and Clara. Sadly, Martha passed after Clara was born, she hemorrhaged after the birth and developed an infection. Luckily he had enough women in his life to help with the little ones. Lyla was usually the one pulled from the floor when the babes needed minding, John had an older woman who watched them usually but she couldn't always, and the wild bunch actually listened to her including little Fin. She ended up sending the majority of her time cleaning and cooking the Shelby house and her mother's home besides helping with the children.

November 11, 1918 the Great War was officially over. Their boys were coming home. At last!

"Where are they!" Ada whined far too excited to wait for the boys to get off the train.

"I think I see them!" John shouted from the bench he was standing on. "Arthur! Tom! Louie! Freddie!" He called out to the men as they climbed out of a car.

"Thank God!" Beth and Polly both crossed themselves as the men came into view, they were home finally, and safe.

Beth and Lyla held onto Louis tightly wrapping their arms around him as he wrapped an arm around each woman. Beth couldn't help her tears. Polly and Ada took turns hugging Arthur and Tommy, even John hugged each of his older brothers holding back his own tears. When Lyla went to hug Arthur he stopped her. The two Shelby's had noted the changes in their own sister who was now a beautiful young woman, now they noticed Lyla.

"No this can't be our Lyla!" Arthur exclaimed with a grin making her blush before pulling her in for a hug.

"Our Little Lyla's all grown up." Tommy remarked his eyes looking up and down her form.

Gone was the little girl Small Heath had known. Lyla was still short, but she was no longer flat chested with a skinny boyish body. No, now Lyla had a large bust, a thin waist, wide 'childbearing' hips as all the women at the camp told her, and a backside men liked staring at. When Lyla was with the caravan in Ireland she'd had a strange encounter with a gypsy witch named Lady Talia before they left. She told Lyla 'don't worry you'll not have a baby out of wedlock, he'll marry you'. She hadn't been aware she needed to be worried about such a thing, silly words she tried to call them but part of her knew they weren't. She pushed them out of her head though and focused on returning home to the place and the people she loved most in the world.

Tommy hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Lyla the minute she walked through the front door when they arrived at the Shelby house. She'd stolen his breath away that was for sure. Lyla wasn't the little girl who'd left at age 13, not at all. Now she was clearly a woman. Her face had changed a little a well he noticed her eyes still big, green, and full of innocence, her button nose still the same, but her lips were…plump like a peach he desperately wanted to bit into and she had more freckles on her cheeks and across her nose. Her curly red locks were pulled back in a thick braid and her blue dress helped show off her figure. He tried to stop himself from thinking about Little Lyla laying in his bed, but he could no more stop a moving train barreling down the tracks. He couldn't think about Lyla this way, she was only 18 and he was a broken 24. A man ruined by the things he saw and did during his time fighting but maybe one day he'd heal, he'd heal and then maybe he could…no he really shouldn't.

 **So there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed it and would love some reviews! Another post to follow shortly as I already have it written up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2!**

A little over a year later the Shelby and Flanagan families were doing well but it'd taken time for the boys to settle into Small Heath once more. The war had been hell on earth, none of them could claim to have returned with his soul completely intact. It was the same for all the men who returned from the war. The women had had a difficult time getting used to the men being home too. They went from running nearly all Blinder business to being kicked out of any and all business meetings that happened. Polly and Beth weren't pleased at being forced out while Ada preferred the free time and Lyla liked not being the only one cleaning both houses and watching all the little ones when John's nanny couldn't. Eventually the boy's started listening and taking the advise of Polly and Beth. They had always respected the older women in their lives and it turned out both women, Polly especially, were quite intelligent in terms of business. It'd been a tough first year home but eventually they all figured out their roles. Things had been going well, business was on the up and up as Tommy fully took over as the head of the Peaky Blinders instead of Arthur.

However, tensions had been running high over the last few days. It all started when George Hughes asked Lyla Flanagan on date. Ada couldn't have been happier for her friend; she knew Lyla liked Tommy. She'd had a crush on Tommy since they were young but now it was something deeper and Tommy showed no signs of returning that affection so Ada encouraged her to turn her attention onto other men. To find a man who'd love her. When Lyla told her about her date that Saturday Ada promised to help her get ready for it. He was taking her to dinner and then to the pictures. Lyla was incredibly nervous; she'd kept her promise so far to her mother she hadn't kissed another boy since her first with William. Sure looking as she did Lyla was approached by plenty of men, before the boys came home she'd been groped by a number of men in the streets, in the betting shop, and at the Garrison. She was well aware they only wanted one thing. Between her Gypsy heritage and being raised Catholic by her mother it had been drilled into her head that sex before marriage was a sin. Plus, she'd helped bring plenty of babies into the world with Martha's pregnancies and a few others during the war, some unmarried. Lyla was well aware of the consequences of premarital sex.

George Hughes was a decent man as far as she knew. His father owned a grocery store in Small Heath and was a few years older than her. Unlike her older brother and the Shelby's, he wasn't in the Peaky Blinders gang, but she knew his father paid them protection fees. She'd asked Ada to keep it a secret that she was going to go on a date with him, she didn't even want her mother to know, she'd insist on a chaperon. Again since the incident with William her mother wouldn't let her go anywhere with strange men without a chaperon. Lyla also definitely didn't want her brother or any of the Shelby men finding out, they'd likely terrorize him.

When the time for her date arrived, Ada made sure everyone was out of the Flanagan house and helped her get ready. She did her makeup, much lighter and appropriate than what they'd done all those years ago, she also helped her pick out a dress, it was a dark green with lace on the trim and it hugged her figure. It might not have been the style, but Ada would have worn the same dresses if she had the curves Lyla did. Not that Freddie ever complained, they'd started seeing one another a few months after he returned from the war, only Lyla was aware of it.

"You look beautiful Lyla." George told her as they walked to the diner for dinner. It was in the next town over, she'd suggested it to avoid running into any Blinders unlike Ada and Freddie though she'd forgotten how far the Blinders reach was.

"Thank you." She blushed at the compliment, taking his arm when he offered it.

Lyla and George were on their way to the pictures, walking through the street with her arm in his. They turned the corner and ran into Blinders, not her brother but possibly worse- Tommy. He'd been just as protective of her as Louis was but for different reasons, Louis was worried a man would take advantage of her kind nature. Tommy was pissed that any man thought he was good enough for Lyla, that and the idea of another man kissing her or touching her made his blood boil. Seeing her now, walking down the side walk with another man escorting her, Tommy saw red. He pushed off the wall he'd been leaning on and strutted toward them like he owned the street, which he basically did as leader of the Peaky Blinders.

"What's all this?" He asked glaring at were her hand rested on the man's arm before raising his eyes to stare down the man, Lyla immediately dropped her hand from George's arm.

"Tommy-" Lyla all but whispered his name.

"I asked you a question, you'd do well to answer me the first time I ask." Tommy threatened.

"I- I asked Miss Lyla out for the evening." George mumbled out, gulping.

"I doubt you asked her brother for permission." He commented with a raised eyebrow stepping closer.

"He didn't need to ask Louis's permission. George asked me and I agreed." Lyla explained calmly, not giving into her own temper. Looking up at Tommy as she stepped in between the two men, lifting her right hand and placing it on Tommy's chest trying to create distance and knowing Tommy wouldn't swing at him with her standing in the way.

"If he had any respect for your family he'd 'ave asked your mother and brother for their permission before takin' you out." Tommy turned his icy glare on her, "And where is your chaperon?"

"I don't need a chaperon!" She raised her voice, a fire starting up in her eyes, it only served to make Tommy want to grab her and kiss her hard.

"Evening's over George, go home and don't call on 'er again. Lyla, I'll take you home." Tommy informed them.

"Tommy!" Lyla shouted wanting to hit him.

"Now, Lyla." He walked closer to her and then turned after taking her arm and placing it his is own and leading her away from George, who would never call on her again.

"I can't believe you did that!" She pulled away from him, ripping her arm out of his stopping as they neared her house. "You had no right Thomas!" She jabbed a small finger in his chest.

"I had every right," He responded glad he'd shown up when he did, "Lyla you shouldn't be out here with-"

"With what? A nice man? Why not? Don't I deserve to be happy? I've done nothing wrong! Nothing." She stomped away from him and climbed her front steps and slamming the door before he could follow.

Of course while the men were waiting for Tommy to show up at the Garrison, they'd informed Louis of what they saw. That opened a whole can of worms Lyla hadn't wanted to deal with. Then her mother lectured her on why she needed a chaperon and how improper it'd been for George not to ask her mother and brother before taking her on a date. Since then Lyla had been fuming, refusing to speak to Louis or Tommy or her mother for that matter. She didn't understand were Tommy got off ruining her date when she knew for a fact that he'd been spending a few nights every month with Lizzie Stark, a whore. It wasn't that she hated Lizzie, no she was nice woman and selling her body had been her only option for survival. It's just…she cared for Tommy, she wanted to be his girl, she wanted to help him with his nightmares, and she was bloody jealous any time he was with another woman. Since he'd come back Lyla had caught him looking at her differently but more often than not he ignored her. Lord she wanted to hit him. He would bloody well deserve it!

Their mutual frustration came to a climax two weeks after her date with George had been abruptly ended.

"Tonight we are going to have fun!" Ada declared as she barged into the Flanagan's kitchen where Lyla was finishing making herself lunch.

"Oh we are, are we?" Lyla asked her with a laugh.

"Yes, we are." Ada grabbed an apple and sat down at the kitchen table.

"And how exactly are we going to manage that?" Lyla asked between bites of her sandwich.

"The O'Brady clan is passing through and their putting on a party tonight. Shelby's and Flanagan's invited!" Ada bounced in her seat.

"Will my brother and yours be there?" Lyla asked pulling a face.

"I don't know and I don't care. We are going to drink and dance and all the men in our lives can go fuck themselves!" Ada declared with a wave of her hand.

"Oh I see, what'd Freddie do now?" Lyla raised an eyebrow, smiling at her friend knowingly.

"He may have been flirting with another girl and then later told me I was being dramatic about it." She answered primly, staring down her nose at her apple as if it was the very man she was thinking of. A lesser fruit (or man) would shrivel under that gaze.

"So your plan is to get drunk and dance with other men? Oh I'm sure he won't think you're being childish at all." She laughed at her friend.

"Yeah, well, whatever. Fuck him. Maybe you can meet a nice Gypsy man not scared of our brothers and fall in love." Ada teased her right back.

"Alright we'll go and we'll have fun." Lyla gave in although it didn't take much, she hadn't been able to have any sort of fun since the boys had come back, well not the sort of fun that involved drinking and dancing with men and being a tease.

That night Ada put on her new pink dress in the latest style while Lyla wore a dark plum dress that while the hemline was longer, it had a lower neckline than was traditionally acceptable. Of course it had been Ada that pushed for her to ask the woman at the shop for a lower neckline and she'd kept the dress hidden from her mother for that very reason. Both girls wore light make up and black heels, with Ada sporting her short straight hair and Lyla letting her long red curls hang loose falling half way down her back they looked gorgeous and where more than ready to tempt all the men at the party. When they entered the campsite that night the drew the attention of every man, young and old.

The two girls danced with every man that asked them, which was quite a few. After her 5th turn on the floor with an O'Bryan man, Ada had successfully pissed off Freddie. She had more than a few drinks in her and was putting on quite the show for him, acting as though the attentions the other men gave her were what she really wanted. As an outsider in the gypsy community and in the company of Ada's brothers Freddie had to be careful, as much as he wanted to knock every man who touched his girl on their ass he couldn't. He couldn't do a damn thing about them wrapping their arms about her waist, lifting her in the air, pressing up against her, and whispering in her ear making her giggle. No. Instead he had to spend his night sitting on his ass, downing drinks, and attempting to play cards with Tommy and few of the O'Bryan men. If he'd been paying more attention Freddie would have realized Tommy was just as distracted and just as wound up.

The moment he laid eyes on Lyla Tommy knew he was in for a rough night. She looked beautiful, her dress may have looked plain but it clung to the swells of her breasts and the curve of her hips and showed a great deal more skin then her clothing usually did. It wasn't a surprise that so many men had asked for her hand in dancing. Since being home he had learned that Lyla's grandfather John Owens had been bringing his own clan in its travels closer and closer to Small Heath and she'd had a number of men asking for her hand. She refused every single one her grandfather had deemed good enough to be her husband, something Tommy was grateful for. Even though he knew she deserved far better than him, he didn't like the idea of her being another man's woman. He was a selfish arse that much was true. Whether she was dancing or talking with the women of the camp or even chasing around the little ones, Tommy watched her every move. A small smile and a laugh slipped out as he watched her and his sister dance together, twirling in circles, their shoes long forgotten.

Lyla was having a lovely time at the O'Bryan's party, she spent more time talking with the other women then Ada did, who was more focused on talking to as many men as possible in order to anger Freddie. While her brother was also at the party he was busy talking business, playing cards, and checking out the women. This meant she had a little more freedom than usual when it came to talking to a few of the men she'd danced with a little more than usual. Having grown up under her mother's guidance she knew how to act without compromising her reputation at gypsy parties and fairs. Everything had been going well until an outsider friend of one of the O'Bryan men that Lyla had danced with groped her arse and tried pulling her away from party.

"Get off me!" Lyla tried yanking her arm out of the man's tight grip.

"Come on sweetie you've been temptin' me all night!" He'd started dragging her behind him, the woman she'd been talking with ran to get help.

"Let me go!" Lyla kept fighting as her heart started hammering in her chest.

"You heard the lady, let her go." The man dragging Lyla abruptly stopped as he walked into one very irate Thomas Shelby.

"'ho the 'ell are you?" The man slurred looking up.

"Thomas Shelby, now get your damn hands offa her." No longer waiting Tommy ripped the man's hand off of Lyla and then pulled the girl behind him quickly.

"The whore's mine!" The drunk went to throw a punch but it was easily dodged and then he met the business end Tommy's Peaky cap.

The man's scream of agony as the razors ripped across his face alerted nearly half the party that something had gone wrong. The situation was quickly explained, and the man removed to be dealt with by the head of the O'Bryan clan. Once taken care of the party was in full swing again, but Tommy had no desire to rejoin his brothers and friends. Instead he was focused on the tiny redhead who'd been clutching the back of his vest.

"You alright, Lyla?" He turned around and bent down in order to look her in the eyes, his hands gently taking both of her upper arms in his hands.

"I'm fine." She was shaken up but if anything she'd have a little bit a bruise on her arm from where the man had grabbed her so tightly.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Tommy put a hand on her lower back and guided her toward his family's car.

"I don't need to go home, Tommy. I'm fine." Lyla halted her steps, in all honesty she did want to leave but now that he was telling her too she suddenly wanted to stay.

"So you've said, but I'm still taking you home." He started propelling her forward once again.

"Thomas Shelby!" Lyla dug in her heels and turned to face the infuriating man who for the longest time seemed determined to ignore her and was suddenly telling her what to do as if she was 13 again. "I am not some little girl you need to tell what to do, I'm a grown woman who can make her own decisions!"

"Lyla you can either walk to the car by yourself or I can throw you over my shoulder and carry you to the car." Tommy glared back at her.

"Ugh!" Crossing her arms and gritting her teeth, Lyla made her way the car and climbed in after Tommy opened the door for her.

The car ride back to Small Heath was a quite one. Lyla was fuming at Tommy, one minute he was her savior and protector the next he was pushing her around like he had every right too. Once he parked the car in the garage by the Garrison he opened her door and offered her a hand to get out but she refused, pushing past him. It would have been more impressive if she hadn't still been a little drunk and stumbled on her feet. Tommy caught her before she could fall, grabbing her arms and pulling her into his chest. When she looked up at him, Lyla looked into those icy blue eyes took in his high cheek bones, strong jaw, and lastly his lips. Tommy, meanwhile, looked down at the petite woman in his arms she came up to his chest and he wanted nothing more than to swoop down and kiss her. It surprised him when he realized she was looking at his lips as well, the desire evident in her eyes. If he just leaned down a little more...

CLANK!

The spell was broken, Tommy stood straight up and pulled Lyla closer into his chest, alert and ready to protect. A small yellow tabby cat ran around the car and sprinted down the street. Clearing his throat Tommy relaxed his tight grip and lowered his arms allowing Lyla to step back. He'd bet the family car that her cheeks were a lovely shade of red, not that he could see with so little light. God, what was he doing? Wasn't he supposed to stay away from her? Hadn't he spent the entire night chanting 'She's not yours and she never will be' in his head over and over? But when she was in his arms, when he held her, the world went still, the shovels stopped, it was almost as if he'd never gone to war.

"Come on," He gestured for her to walk and once again placed a large hand on her lower back guiding her out of the dark garage and onto the dimly lit streets. They walked quite a ways in silence once more.

"Wait, where are we going? We should have turned left." She looked up at Tommy confused, her brow furrowed.

"I know for a fact that if I bring you home this late and this drunk your mother would kill you." He responded with a small smile.

"That's not...yeah that's true." Lyla wasn't really that drunk anymore but her coordination was off and if she stumbled into the house this late she'd receive the lecture of a lifetime. "Pol won't though."

"No she won't." He agreed as he opened the front door and held the door open for Lyla who tripped and nearly fell on her face once again if Tommy hadn't caught her about the waist.

"I'll- I'll sleep on the couch then, yeah?" Lyla choked out trying to ignore the way his large hands gripping her waist lit a fire in her belly and made her shiver at the same time.

"No. I'll take the couch, you'll take my room." Tommy informed her in that ever so stern voice of his.

"That's not-" She doubted she'd make it up the stairs without tipping over.

"Up ya go." He cut her off and keeping his hands on her waist, made her walk to the stairs, climb them, and then walk to the door of his room. He removed his left hand to turn the handle and push the door open, but returned it to guide her inside.

Lyla bit on her lip. The feeling of his hands and warm breath steady on the back of her neck, the fact that his bed was only a few feet from them. She abruptly stopped walking which made the situation worse...or better? Tommy ended up bumping into her, his front pressed into her back, and for a moment his grip tightened on her and pulled her closer more firmly into him as he leant down and smelt her hair. The scent of bonfire, wildflowers, and something uniquely _Lyla_ invaded his senses. She stopped breathing entirely and leaned her head back into him closing her eyes.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Tommy spun the little beauty around his arms and kept her pressed firmly against him this time staring down into her eyes which had snapped open at the suddenly movement. She was a little dizzy from the alcohol and the spin but being held to tightly in Tommy's arms she couldn't be bothered to care all that much. There was a question in his brilliant lust filled blue eyes, one she wouldn't have answered without the liquid courage still running through her veins. She wiggled her arms which had been trapped between them until she could grip the lapels of his jacket and tugged him downward as she rose up on her tiptoes and placed a sweet chaste kiss on his surprisingly soft lips. After pulling away she loosened her grip and lowered herself back down, waiting to see what he would do next. The innocence in that kiss nearly broke him. She was so good, too good for him. He should remove himself, walk out, shut the door, and forget this ever happened. Only that look in her eyes wasn't once of innocence but challenge. She wanted him, wanted him to take things further...

 **Oooooohh! Will he take it further? Or will our dear Tommy be able to stop himself?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, faves, and follows! It feels so great to be writing again and to see that people are liking my stuff! Without further ado, here is chapter 3 and I hope you all like it!**

As her small pink tongue poked out to wet her lips, it snapped what little resolve Tommy had left to leave her alone in his bedroom. He leaned down and captured her plump lips with his own. Lyla quickly melted in Tommy's arms. This had only ever happened in her dreams and reality was so much better. So much better! As she sighed into his kiss Tommy took the opportunity to deepen it, coaxing her into using her own tongue. When she did he turned them and pushed her up against the wall, trapping her between it and him. His hands traveled up and down her sides, lightly at first, then squeezing her curves as he went trying not to frighten her with how badly he wanted her. God every curve of her body fit perfectly in his hands.

*knock knock*

"Tommy?" Finn's little voice traveled through the door.

The couple broke away from one another, panting heavily. Tommy closed his eyes and then looked upwards in an attempt to calm himself and not snap at his baby brother for interrupting.

"What is it Finn?" He called out after a moment.

"I had a bad dream." The littlest Shelby admitted.

If only Tommy had been looking down at the girl in his arms he would have seen her eyes clouded with lust clear up and the realization of what they were doing hit her at the same time she realized she could feel him pressing against her hip. Lyla's chest heaved as she looked to the side, what the hell was she doing? As much as she wanted to be with Tommy, this was not the way to do it. The alcohol was quickly leaving her system now leaving her near shaking not with lust but anxiety. They hadn't made an declarations of love or even of liking, no they hadn't even spoken of what they were doing, what they were about to do. This was not what she wanted. This wasn't how she wanted this to happen. God, what was she thinking? If she climbed into bed with him now, like she wanted too, what would that say about her? What would Tommy think about her then? What would everyone else think? Her mother? Her...oh God Louis! Him and Tommy were best friends. No, she shouldn't do this, she wouldn't. In a matter of seconds Lyla came to a conclusion about tonight and if Tommy had just been looking at her instead of the ceiling cursing his youngest brother he would have seen what was coming next.

Lyla pushed Tommy backwards. Distance was good. Looking up again, she met his eyes which were marred with confusion. No, he hadn't seen this coming. She cleared her throat and straightened her dress and hair then turned and opened the door.

"Finn? Sweetie," She crouched down in front of the littlest Shelby boy, "you had a bad dream?"

"Lyla?" Finn was rubbing his eyes with one hand, clutching an old teddy that used to be John's in his other hand. The boy's confusion was quickly forgotten and instead he shuffled into her embrace.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." She picked him up and carrying him on her hip.

"Can you sleep in my room?" He mumbled, his face buried in her neck.

"Of course." Lyla walked down the hall, pausing at Finn's door, biting her lip she turned her head to look back. Tommy was leaning in the doorway of his room, arms crossed and watching her carefully. She could tell he wasn't happy about her choosing to stay with Finn but honestly she felt it was a safer choice then going back into his room and trying to make him leave so she could sleep or trying to sneak past his door later to try to get downstairs and sleep on the couch. She opened the door to Finn's room and immediately felt she could breath again once she shut the door.

Damnnit. Tommy shut the door to his room and sat down heavily on his bed. He was so close to having her. So close to having the one woman he actually wanted. Now that he had a taste, no matter how brief it was, Tommy knew he wanted more. He had to have more of her, all of her. Dragging a hand over his face he stood again and left. He didn't trust himself in the same house as her, not right now when all he could see when he closed his eyes was her writhing underneath him. He need a drink. Or five. Tomorrow he'd need to talk to Louis, tell him he had feelings for his sister and he wanted to take her on a proper date. It'd be a hell of a conversation but Tommy wasn't about to let Lyla slip through his fingers like that again. Beth would be on his side, they were all well aware that Mary and Beth wanted to join their families through a marriage. Hell before John met Martha there were brief talks between the mothers of making a match between John and Lyla. Thankfully that had fallen through. Tommy froze as something occurred to him, would he marry Lyla? Was that what he wanted? He raised an eyebrow when the answer came easily and quickly, yes. Huh. Imagine that. He continued to the Garrison, he'd need quite a few drinks in him if he was going to get any sleep tonight.

Lyla heard him leaving, pausing in reading a story to Finn. She wondered where he was going when a horrible thought attacked her mind. She'd left him wanting, she'd felt it and she'd left him high and dry. What was to stop him from going to Lizzie? Lyla let out an angry scoff as she concluded that was most definitely were he was going. She was so stupid, a stupid little girl. She didn't really mean anything to Tommy, not in that way. It was a God send that Finn had interrupted them Lyla felt sure that if she had given herself to Tommy tonight it wouldn't have meant anything to him. At best they'd never speak of it again and at worst he'd think her a whore, someone he could have whenever the mood struck him. That was it! She needed to get over her foolish crush on Tommy. He'd never return her feelings, the only reason he'd been looking at her differently was because he wanted to sleep with her, he was no different that any of the other men who stared at her. Taking a deep breath and feeling much better she returned to reading Finn his story.

In the morning Lyla awoke to the sounds of Finn's soft snoring, he was curled tightly into her side. She let a sleepy smile grace her features before recalling the events of last night and her decision regarding Tommy. A heavy feeling in her heart and an ache in her gut let her know that this was not going to be easy. Being in love with someone she was sure would never loved her back was painful. It was going to take a lot of effort on her part to get over him, to try and actually look at other men with interest. Yeah she'd gone on an innocent date with George but she knew nothing would come of it and as much as she'd been angry with Tommy or ruining the evening it'd made her think that maybe he did have feelings for her, but apparently she was wrong. She hoped that maybe just maybe Tommy would go back to ignoring her, or treating her like he had when they were kids. She doubted he'd pay her any mind after she'd left him last night. Shaking her head she carefully got out of bed and made sure not to disturb little Finn. It was still rather early in the morning, the sun just starting to peek out from behind the curtain told her that.

She was not the only one tiptoeing through the Shelby house however, she ran into Ada in the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning." Ada had a decidedly guilty look on her face.

"Morning." Lyla responded raising a brow and trying not to laugh, "I wonder where you spent the night..."

"Oh shut it." Ada rolled her eyes.

"Made up, did ya?" Lyla let out a quiet chuckle.

"And what did you and Tommy do when you left?" Ada tried turning the tables, not that she expected anything, only trying to tease Lyla.

"Nothing," She answered a little too quickly.

"Something happened." Ada looked Lyla over with a scrutinizing gaze. "Did you admit your feelings? Did he? Did you guys sleep together?" Ada shot off her questions quickly growing more excited by the second.

"No and shh! You'll wake the whole house." Lyla wasn't going to tell Ada but the pleading look in her friends eyes got to her, "We kissed. A few times. At the garage, and in his room. We- we almost- Finn had a nightmare and interrupted us, God bless him. I slept in Finn's room and your brother left shortly after. No doubt to go spend the night with Lizzie." She crossed her arms and looked off to the side, clenching her jaw and trying to sound unaffected.

"Oh Lyla..." Ada pulled her in for a hug, "Tommy's a idiot."

"I'm- I'm fine, Ada. Really. It was a good thing, that he left, I- I need to get over him, over this little...fantasy. It's time I moved on." Lyla hugged her friend back before pulling away and quickly wiping away the few tears that had fallen.

"I'm goin' to kill 'im." Ada growled while giving her friend a soft concerned look.

"No. I'd rather just put it all behind me. Please don't say anything to anyone?" Lyla grabbed Ada's hand and looked at her pleadingly.

"'Course I won't." Ada gave her hand a squeeze before letting her friend continue out of the house. Standing alone in the kitchen Ada put her hands on her hips and clenched her jaw. She swore Tommy was the biggest arse in the whole world. He needed some serious sense kicked into him. That damned war ruined her brothers, and it changed Louis and Freddie. Freddie wasn't as close as he used to be with Tommy and Shelby, and he'd been talking more and more about communism. She let out a heavy sigh, "Men."

Tommy had stumbled home from the Garrison in the wee hours of the morning. On a whim he'd gone to Finn's room and as quietly as possible opened the door and peeked inside. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, her dark red hair spread out around her on the pillow, and Finn tucked into her side. Her arms were wrapped around the little boy protectively. He'd always been impressed with how she handled Finn and John's wild brood, they all listened to her, more so than anyone else. She'd make a great mom. With that thought rattling around in his head, Tommy pulled the door closed and went to pass out in his own bed. Alone. But someday, someday she'd be in it.

When he awoke it was nearing late morning, and it had been those damned shovels that had him snapping up out of deep and troubled sleep. Shaking off the fear and anxiety, he got up and dressed for the day. Today was an important day. He was going to talk with Louis, probably Beth as well, and then he was going to ask Lyla on proper date. There was very little doubt in his mind that she'd say no, after the way she'd acted last night he was sure she felt the same about him. He let out chuckle, Mary and Beth were going to get there wish after all.

 **So they didn't sleep together, but clearly they came to different conclusions afterward. What's Lyla going to do if Tommy asks her out? What's Louis going to say when his best friend admits to having feelings with his little sister? Please review! Let me know what you think and where you think they're all headed. Also in the next chapter or so I'll be picking up where the TV show begins. Would you guys like to see Grace in this or no?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4! Thank you all for the support and I've decided I will not be putting Grace in this story. So sorry it took so long getting this up, life got in the way a little.**

"Lou? Mind stepping in the office for a moment?" Tommy caught Louis just as he walked into the betting shop.

"Sure Tom. What is it?" He was genuinely curious as to what this was about, after their conversation about Tommy's idea of making a move on Billy Kimber's turf at the next race Louis wondered what else Tom wanted to move on.

"Take a seat." Tommy gestured to the chair opposite him in the office.

"Yer worryin' me now Tommy." Louis sat down but was now on high alert.

"I want to talk to you about Lyla." Tommy stated but before he could continue Louis shot up almost knocking the chair over.

"What happened? I know she slept here last night, what happened Tom?" Louis's hands were clenched into tight fists and he was ready to kill.

"Nothin' happened. Calm down Lou, she's perfectly fine, a bit shaken last night but fine the last time I saw her. She slept in Finn's room, he had a bad dream." He figured it'd be best to leave out making out in his bedroom and almost climbing into bed with her.

"Oh, good. Yeah Finn adores her and she's got a way with kids." Louis let out a calming breath and sat back down.

"What I wanted to say was that," Tommy although not usually intimidated had to gather some courage to continue, "I would like your permission to take Lyla on a date."

Silence.

Two friends staring one another down. One squinting his eyes trying to discover how the other felt, and one staring back with an honest gaze.

"You want to take Lyla," Louis cleared his throat, "on a date?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"This had better not be about wanting to get into her kickers." He warned his best friend, a man he saw as a brother.

"It's not." Although he was looking forward to it, she had fit perfectly in his hands.

"You'll take a chaperone?" Louis asked trying to gauge his friends motives, he knew Tommy didn't date he slept around.

"Of course. I thinking of asking your mother." Tommy gave his friend a small side smile, he knew he was being tested.

"Mother?" Louis let out a snort, cracking a small smile of his own, "You know she's going to think you want to marry Lyla. She'll start plannin' a weddin'."

"I'm aware, and if my mother was still around she'd have joined her." Tommy's smile dropped a little as he thought of how happy his mother would have been.

"Do you want to marry my sister?" Louis was a little confused and very curious, he never thought Tommy would ever want to get married or have a family.

"That is were I would like things to eventually lead, yes." He'd come to that conclusion last night after his fourth whiskey, one day in a few years they'd marry and maybe even have a family.

"I'm surprised, Tom. I really am. I never thought you'd want to settle down, then again I never thought you'd have feelings for my baby sister." Louis crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair staring at Tommy. This had been the last thing he ever imagined Tommy talking to him about this morning. But as unexpected as it was, he knew Tom, knew he was a good man. He'd treat Lyla right and take care of her. Louis wouldn't have to worry about his baby sister being mistreated. This could work out quiet well. "As long as she agrees to go and you take a chaperon with, I trust you with my life Thomas but not with my baby sister, not like this anyways."

"I'm not going to try sleeping with her after one date." Tommy assured his friend, keeping it to himself that he did however plan on having her sooner rather han later.

"Better not." Louis gave glare before eventually smiling, "If ya make her happy Tom I'll not stand in your way." Both men got up, spit in their hands and shook on it.

After the men left the gambling den, Tommy decided he wasn't going to what for Beth to be finished at the bakery to talk to her about Lyla. Making his way down the streets Tommy had his hands in his pockets and watched as people quickly moved out of his way. Nearly everyone said hello and good afternoon, never once did he respond but he nodded at men who'd fought in the war and a few of the elderly women in the neighborhood who'd watched him and his brothers as a boy. There was one woman he'd always tip his hat to and say hello in return too, Miss McKenzie, she'd been his mothers midwife when she was pregnant with him. She'd helped bring him into the world alongside Beth and Aunt Pol. Thomas Shelby was a man of respect, he gave respect were it was due.

"Mornin' Thomas." Miss McKenzie called out as he neared the steps she was sitting on watching her own grandchildren running about in the street.

"Mornin' Miss McKenzie." He tipped his hat as he passed.

Once at the Bakery Tommy walked passed the line up to the front counter, "Get Beth for me." He demanded giving a piercing look to the young man behind the counter.

"Yes sir." The young man looked wide-eyed and ran around back to tell Beth that Mr. Shelby was here for her, he'd never seen Mr. Shelby up close before but now he was ready to piss him.

"Thomas? What can I do for you?" Beth came from around back wiping her hands on her apron.

"I'd like to speak privately with you Beth." He'd walked around the counter before she could.

"Well this sound's interesting. Come on then, in the kitchen with ya." She led him into the back and went back to kneading the dough she'd left on the counter.

Tommy stood and watched her work the dough for a bit, enjoying the smell of the sweet breads baking in the oven.

"Alright out with it, Thomas." Beth gave him a chiding look, she was a busy woman and she knew whatever he had to say must be important if he'd show up at the bakery.

"Mrs. Flanagan," He'd started earning a pair of raised eyebrows from Beth, a smirk, and a snort.

"Mrs. Flanagan, am I? Alright what'd you fuck up now?" She asked turning to face him and putting a fist on her hip, the other hand leaning on the table.

"Mrs. Flanagan," He tried again fighting the urge to roll his eyes, "I've come to ask permission to court your daughter." Tommy was aware that while Louis would accept the term dating, Beth would not, she was far more traditional.

Beth stood there silent and blinking. She was speechless. This was exactly what she and Mary had wanted since the minute Ada was born, they wanted to bring their families together in marriage. But was it possible that Tommy wasn't as serious about this as she was? No, he'd have never said anything to her if he wasn't. Beth wasn't a foolish woman, no matter what her father said, she knew her little girl had had feelings for Tommy for a while now. Beth also knew about that little 'date' she had with the grocer's boy George, the two of them sneakin' about in the next town over. For a few terrifying moments Beth worried her little girl had run off like she did. Thankfully though her daughter was not in love with the young man just testing the waters and trying to have fun. Still when she saw Tommy bringing her home not long after it reminded her of the time Lyla had run off and he'd been the one to find her and carry her home. She'd told Mary that night she thought Tommy and Lyla had a special connection and she just knew it would blossom into something. Mary had laughed at the time but eventually she saw reason and now, now here he was standing in the bakery kitchen asking her for permission to court Lyla.

"Well then young man," Beth crossed her arms are leaned her hip against the table, "I have some questions for you." It was difficult to keep the smile off her face.

"You may ask me anythin' you like Mrs. Flanagan." Tommy stood up straighter and clasped his hands behind his back, he'd figured she wouldn't make it easy on him.

"Are you aimin' to marry my daughter?" She raised an eyebrow at him, watching his expression. he could hide his true feelings from everyone but her and Polly.

"Eventually, if she'll have me. I'd rather her not know of it yet though." He replied evenly she wasn't going to shock him.

She was surprised how quickly he had answered in the affirmative. Then again she knew Tommy, knew that he wouldn't have approached her if he hadn't already thought this all through, and now that he'd obviously made a decision there was nothing no one could do to stop him from getting what he wanted. Oh she hoped Lyla didn't fold too easily to his charm but rather make him work for it. Lyla could be a stubborn little thing when she wanted to be, even if she did have deep feelings for Tommy.

"Will you be able to provide my daughter with the type of life she deserves?" She already knew the answer but she was determined to put him through his paces.

"Yes, I run a profitable business Lyla will want for nothin' and I'll treat her with the respect she deserves as well." He gave a slight smirk a mentioning the business and saw Beth could hardly hold in her own.

"I imagine you'll be wantin' permission to take her out for an evenin' soon then, yeah?" She gave in and cracked a smile.

"Yes I would and I'd appreciate it if would be appoint a chaperone." He beat her to her next question folding his arms over his chest.

"I will, once you ask her." She nodded her ascent. "That is if she accepts you." She teased him.

"Oh I've no doubt that she will." He didn't say anything else, nor did his facial expression change, but Beth saw a change in his eyes.

"Thomas Edward Shelby what did you do?" Beth step away from the counter and crossed her arms, pursing her lips, and giving him a look that made him feel like a little boy again caught sneaking sweets before dinner.

"Nothin' to be worried about Beth it-" He interrupted her.

"Did you...?" Beth's eyes widened but she kept her voice down whispering angrily. "Thomas you tell me right now what happened."

"We kissed but that's it Beth." He put his hands up and she could find nothing but honesty in his gaze.

Beth let out a sigh of relief, she'd have killed them both if they'd been together before getting married. Lyla was well aware of the consequences of lying with a man, she'd made sure of that.

"And that's how it'll stay til ya say your vows Thomas." She shook an angry finger at him.

"Don't worry Beth." He put that famous Shelby charm on and got her to smile back at him before she kicked him out of her kitchen and got back to work.

Now all he had to do was find his little Lyla.

 _Meanwhile a few streets over..._

Lyla was wondering down the sidewalk, smiling at those she knew and nodding to everyone she passed. Unlike everyone else in her life she was always polite to anyone and everyone she came upon. Of course that changed if whoever it was proved to be rude or mistake her for a piece of meat, which hadn't happened as much since the boy's had been back from the war.

"Lyla Flanagan? Is that you?" Lyla stopped when a familiar voice called out to her from behind.

When she turned around she was hit with a memory of being fourteen and running around the Owen's campsite in Ireland. There was only one person who was able to keep up with her that entire time and only one person she'd been close to for those few tears she was separated from the Shelby's.

"Alex Strutter?" Lyla's jaw hit the sidewalk in shock. "What in God's name are you doin' in Small Heath?"

"Got a job at the factory, ignoring my parents, and hoping you'll do me the honor of taking a walk with me?" He gave her a charming smile and stepped up to her, offering her an arm.

"I'd love too." She wrapped her hand around his arm and let him lead her on she looked up at him an admired how well he'd grown up, no longer a gangly teenager with ears to big for his head. His blond hair wasn't long anymore but cut like all the other young men's, his dark brown eyes still had that spark though. " I see you grew into your ears."

"Oh haha. I see you didn't grow much at all." He teased her right back nudging her side making them both laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5!**

Lyla was enjoying her walk with Alex, it'd been years since she'd seen him. He'd been her only true friend while she'd been living with her mother in the camp. Alex was one of the only one's who didn't judge her for being a bit more Gorger than Romney at times. Also he'd been one of the few boys around her age that didn't try to grab her and kiss her, although them hanging around each other was frowned upon, they were to close to marrying age for it to be appropriate to be running around together. Once she did hit 15 her grandfather had sat her down and told her that she'd be getting married soon and needed to behave as talk had been spreading through the families that she was impure. That was when the problems really started for her and her mother.

"Alright, I have to be honest with you." Alex stopped their walking.

"Let me guess the minute you told your parents you were coming to Small Heath thy wanted you to look me up and try courting me?" She raised an eyebrow, had he forgotten she clever one?

"Yes...they even talked to your grandfather, then he sat me down and reluctantly gave me permission..." He trailed off looking at anywhere but her.

"Alex Strutter do you want to court me?" She tugged on her arm and forced him to look at her.

"Maybe? I'm not really sure...I mean we were good friends and yeah I had a little crush on you back in the day but what do you want?" He asked her looking very unsure of himself and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"What I want?" She looked off to the side, _Tommy, I want Tommy, but I can't have him._ "Well I haven't seen you in a long time so I think we should continue walking and talking and if when we part you'd like to walk together again I- I wouldn't say no."

"That sounds like a good plan." He let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Of course it is, now come on I've got a few more stops to make." She pulled him forward and gave him an easy smile hiding her wounded heart at the thought of never being with Tommy.

It was nice talking with Alex, catching up and hearing about how everyone was at the camp before he left. She wasn't surprised in the least that he was rebelling against his gypsy heritage and not following his fathers footsteps in the family business. Alex had told her many times when she was staying in the camp that he wanted to live in one place, he didn't like the traveling like the rest of his family. In all honesty Lyla hadn't enjoyed the traveling much either, she found it a drag to go from place to place and maybe that was because she hadn't been born traveling, although she did like being surrounded by family and close friends. Her grandfather might not understand it but she could have both the permanent home and being surrounded by family and friends in Small Heath. As the pair walked toward Lyla's home they changed the conversation to Alex's plans now that he was in Small Heath and had work. So far he was renting a room at an inn near the factory but planned on saving up his money to buy a real home. He'd also heard about a pub that he planned on stopping by that evening, The Garrison. Lyla then had the pleasure of explaining it was a good pub but if he went to stay out of trouble because that was were the Blinders all went and she didn't want to hear about her brother beating him up.

"I promise," He laid a hand over his heart, "I'll not get in any trouble. Though I would like to see your brother again, and your mother of course."

"I'm sure you'll run into Louis at the Pub but Mum never goes there, not unless there's an occasion, but she works at the bakery on Watery Lane 3 and I'm sure she'd liked to see you again. You were one of the few kids around my age that she liked at the camp." She told him as she walked up the steps to her front door, turning around she started fidgeting with the basket in the hands.

"I'll make sure to stop by and if you do want to go on another walk, say next Sunday..." He looked nervous again, "Do you want me to ask your mother from permission? I mean I feel like I should, it'd be the proper gypsy-thing to do but... if you don't want me too, I mean I know you don't follow a lot of the customs... " He eyed her cautiously despite their earlier conversation.

"Next Sunday sounds nice, and as for asking permission my mother and brother will be pissed if you don't but I'm a grown woman who doesn't need their permission let alone anyone else's to go out with a man. Really I think the whole idea is barbaric, I'm not property. So no you don't have to ask and if they, or anyone else for that matter, give you any grief point them in my direction." She'd puffed up at the idea that anyone would have to ask permission to see her out, ridiculous! She was her own person and she decided who she did or did not see and if anyone- her Mum, her brother, or even Thomas-freaking-Shelby- thought they were going to tell her what to do they had another thing coming!

"Alright! I won't ask then," He laughed at how riled up she seemed to be getting, he remembered her giving similar speeches back in Ireland when he Grandad wanted to marry her off which is why asked her in the first place.

"Good. Then I'll see you next Sunday Mr. Strutter, bright and early." She gave him a winning smile.

"I'll be here bright and early Miss Flanagan." He gave a slight bow making her laugh before giving her a smile and walking off.

Lyla stood on the steps, her hand on the front door as watched him walking away with his hands in his pockets and cheerful countenance. She bit her lip wondering if there could ever been something between then other then friendship and mutual respect. She had to admit it was nice to be asked what she wanted, she liked that he asked if she wanted him to get permission, and she liked that he respected her decision. Alex would never try to push her into anything she didn't want, hell he was more nervous about all this then she was! Besides going walking with a man didn't mean she was going to marry him, it was just walkin' and talkin' nothing inappropriate or indecent, they'd be in the light of day, in public. Shaking her head she walked into the house and headed toward the kitchen in the back. Humming a tune to herself she damn near jumped out of her own skin when she saw someone sitting at the table, the newspaper they held up was blocking her from seeing their face.

"Who was that Lyla?" Tommy's voice drawled out from behind it.

"Jesus, Tommy! Are you tryin' to kill me? What are doing here?" She ignored his question as she let out a huff and stopped her shaking before walking to the counter to put the basket down.

"Lyla," There was an obvious warning in his tone, like she and Ada took money from him that one time to get make up.

Slamming down items on the counter she refused to be intimated or answer him. "I asked what you're doing here Thomas." She asked again, this time in her own warning tone. She started putting cans in the cub board loudly when he didn't immediately answer and thus missed the sound of him folding the paper and getting up from his seat, she wouldn't have heard him walking toward her even if she'd been listen because that damn man made hardly any noise when he moved. Like a wolf stalking its prey.

"Lyla, love, Who. Was. That?" He asked again, making her jump when his voice came from right behind her. Gripping a can of condensed milk to her chest she found herself irritated by his silent stalking and the way his voice caused a shiver to run down her spine when he was so close to her. Her damn knees felt weak when she saw his hands falling onto the counter on either side of her, trapping her between him and the counter. In an attempt to quash her feelings and show a bit of defiance she turned around and, swallowing hard, glared up at him.

"None of your business." She was surprised her voice wasn't shaky or breathless like the rest of her felt.

"I'd say it is my business who my girl walks around with." He replied evenly lowering his head, getting closer to her own.

"You- wait... _your_ girl?" She looked at him utterly confused now.

"Yes, _my_ girl." He raised an eyebrow as if daring her to say otherwise.

"But I thought-" She stared at him a little dumbfounded, had she been so wrong last night and this morning? Did he really have feelings for her that went deeper then just sex? "I didn't- Are you saying you want to date me, Tommy?"

"Yes and tomorrow night I'm going to take you out on a date." He responded simply, wrapping one of his arms around the curves of her waist and closing the small distance between them, he brought it other hand put her cheek and laid claim to her lips with his own. Simply touching her, holding her close, made the noise stop.

Lyla melted into his embrace, there was no better place for her then in his arms. This was only their second kiss in as many days and it was just as wonderful perhaps better than the first. Was that possible? How could his lips be so soft and firm at the same time, now that she was sober she noticed a lot more. He'd nibbled on her bottom lip causing her to gasp at the sensation, he took the opportunity to plunder her mouth. He tasted of coffee and cigarettes and she'd quickly become addicted to it, to him. While attempting to throw her arms around his neck she dropped the condensed milk which landed squarely on her foot.

"OW!" She howled in pain pulling away from him and grimacing. She took her injured foot in hand, lightly rubbing it. When she looked back up at Tommy she could see that he was trying not to laugh. Straightening up she pushed him away from her in retaliation. "Arse. That really hurt." She let out her own pitiful laugh at her misfortune. Will all their kisses be interrupted.

"Come 'ere love." Tommy walked to her side and then wrapped an arm around her back, knelt down and lifted her knees with his other arm, picking her up bridal style. He walked over to the kitchen table and set her down on it, and then lifted her foot up for inspection.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't help but laugh over his actions, and tried to pull her foot from his hand. "Tommy!" She screeched as he lifted her foot up higher and kissed the top of it making her giggle. When he refused to let go of it, the ensuing struggle caused her skirt to rise up past her mid-thigh, revealing the garter belts that were holding up her stockings. Lyla quickly pulled her skirt back down and Tommy let her foot go. She couldn't quite look him in the eyes until he lifted her chin with one hand and placed the other thigh.

"How's the foot now?" He glossed over the moment, knowing she was embarrassed.

"It's okay." She focused on his chin, ignoring his intense eyes and knowing that looking at his mouth would only make the heat burning on her face worse.

"Lyla," Tommy's voice took on a serious tone.

"Yes?" She still wasn't looking at him, trying to breath and calm down.

"Who were you walkin' with?" Thomas Shelby was not a man to be distracted from something he wished to know and what he wanted to know was _who the FUCK_ was walkin' with his Lyla.

" _What?"_ Lyla's eyes met Tommy's but this time in shock and little confused.

"I went to know the man's name." Tommy stated.

"Why so you can threaten him? Or hurt him?" Lyla's anger quickly came to the fore, part of her understood that if she explained the situation things wouldn't likely escalate she wanted to be with Tommy, however the other half of her disagreed and took control of her actions.

"Lyla I need to-" Tommy tried to explain.

"No you don't _need_ anything! The man I was walking with was a friend, I have friends, I'm allowed to have friends of the opposite sex." She pushed Tommy away from her again and hopped off the table. She needed to put space between them.

"If he's just a friend of yours then tell me his name. I promise I won't hurt 'im." He stepped closer to her.

"No I don't need too, you should trust me enough to not have to ask." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I trust you, but I don't trust other men around you." Tommy just wanted the man's name, not to fight, if she had one fault it was that damn stubborn streak. "I bet you anything he didn't ask your mother or your brother if he could talk you out."

"He didn't take me out! We were walkin' I ran into him on the street and got to talkin'! But ya know he did ask me to go walkin' with him again next Sunday and I agreed, partially because he asked me if I wanted him to ask for permission but ya know what I told him? No. No, because I am not a child nor am I property!" She shouted at him.

"I asked your mother and I asked Louis because I respect them and I respect tradition. I even asked your mother to pick a chaperone for our first evening out." Tommy didn't raise his voice but kept it quite even though he was clenching his jaw tightly.

"I am not going on date with a chaperone!" She glared at him.

"Oh yes you are." Her mother had just entered the house and clearly caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Mum!" She turned around, unable to comprehend how her mother of all people would try to enforce these ridiculous rules.

"No, Lyla Marie Flanagan, you will have a chaperone young lady. End of discussion." Her mother was not going to budge on this.

"Mother I am not going to run off like you did, I do not need a chaperone to watch my every move." She argued.

"Lyla, love, we'll go out tomorrow night at 6 with a chaperone." Tommy had walked up beside her and leaned over to kiss her temple before leaving the house.

"We are not-" She growled as she heard the front door shut. "I am not going on a date with him tomorrow. Not with a chaperone." She stomped her way out of the kitchen and to her room. This was not what she wanted, she didn't want to fight with Tommy over Alex, she didn't want to fight with him over things like having a chaperone on their first date. Lyla understood that she was worried her daughter would follow in her footsteps but she wouldn't do that. Her mother had been extremely unhappy living with her parents but Lyla wasn't she was happy here, she wouldn't give that up.

Letting out a deep sigh Lyla came to the conclusion that yes she would put up with the chaperone as long as it meant she was Tommy's girl. She'd put up with the chaperone for the first few dates but eventually she'd convince her mother one wasn't needed. Or OR she could convince Tommy to ditch the chaperone with her and they...no everyone would know within seconds. No she'll put up with it. For now.

Beth should have known from experience that tightening the chains on her daughter would only lead to rebellion...


End file.
